Allens Secrate
by the3leonine
Summary: Manas last wish was that Allen go to the best schools possible, and that means the black order schools. They are very expensive though, so he goes looking for a job and ends up working at a bar by force. More will come along eventually I just haven't gotten there yet.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is one of Nines stories. appreciate how good it is because when she first gave it to me to spell check and fix I wasn't even sure that what she had written was in English.  
Warring: So many eventual warnings for this story I don't even know where to start. As of this chapter though, it's pretty clean. Other chapters will have their own special warnings though.  
Disclaimer: Nine does not own D-Grayman or any of its characters and never will, no matter how many times she goes searching for their contracts on the black market.

Allen walked into Black Order Academy for the first time. It was a big place. One of the biggest schools he had ever seen, in pictures or on TV. It was several stories high and painted black. Even the windows even seemed to be tinted black. Allen couldn't help but wonder if the name came first or the paint sceam.  
Allen checked the map that he'd been given again. It was more of a little booklet with a map for each floor on it but non the less he refused to move any further until he had a good understanding of where he was and how to get to the principles office.

Allen was still staring intently at his map when he felt some one tap on his shoulder. He looked to see a tall girl only a little taller than him with dark green hair smiling at him.

"Hello! My names Lenalee," She said holding out her hand.

Allen took it and nodded his head. "My names Allen."  
"Well Allen you looked a little lost so I was wondering if I could help you," Lenalee told him after she took her hand back. "I know the school can get a little confusing some times."

Allen looked at her with hopeful eyes. If she could at least explain the map to him a little better he would be eternally grateful. "If you would, that'd be so nice."  
Lenalee laughed a little and took the map from Allen's map and stood beside him. "Ok, so where is it you want to go?"  
Allen pointed to a place on the sixth floor that he had marked last night so that he would at least know where it was on the map to-day. "Right here. The principles office I think," he told her, hoping that the way their would be simple enough.

Lenalee flipped to the first page and took a multi color pen out of the binder and books Allen just now noticed that she was carrying. "Ok so I'm guessing that your new here?" Lenalee looked at Allen for confirmation. Allen just nodded. I'm going to make some marks on you

"Ok, then to help you I'm going to make some marks on your map. You don't mind do you?" Allen shook his head.

"Alright. First," Lenalee flipped to the first page and put an arrow pointing in on them, "These are the doors that you used to come in. They are the ones right behind you," she pointed be hind their shoulders.  
"This is the main stair well," Lenalee made a small mark on the drawing of the stairs that where in the middle of the first floor. "I suggest that you only use this stair well unless you've got a really good sense of direction or someone who really knows their way around this place." Allen nodded his head vigorously and took careful note of that since his sense of direction didn't exist and probly never would.

Lenalee clicked from the reddish color she was using to a blue and then flipped the page. In the middle of that page that page where the stairwell was she made another mark. "This is where that stair well lands of first. This floor is mostly dorm rooms for the kids in preschool through third so you won't spend any time on this floor unless you're using the stairs to get to the gowned floor," Lenalee in formed him.

Flipping the page again she made another blue mark on the still continuing stairs. "This floor is where the preschool through second graders hold classes. You wont go here very much either."

The next two floors where just like the other ones, only with forth through eighth. They even had the continuing stairwell.

When they finally got to the sixth floor she switched back to red. "This is Principal Komui's office," Lenalee said circling the room that Allen had previously marked and writing KOMUI on it. Then she drew a red line to the room from the stair well. "And this is the easiest way to get there. This entire floor also has the elementary and middle school auditorium, cafeteria, and their teachers rooms."

"After you meet with Komui ask him to mark where your room is." she told him. Allen nodded his head. He thought that would be it but Lenalee continued to mark his map.  
After she flipped to the next page she in dictated the left half of the map for the seventh floor. "your room will be some where over there." Lenalee also marked the continuous stair well.

The next page held the floor that all of his classes should be on. Since Allen had no clue what any of his classes would be Lenalee could only mark the basic classes that he would have to take or could choose to take.  
"And there is a training room next to the P.E room," Once again the green haired girl marked on his map. "And through this door that whole area is the swimming pool area." Lenalee switched to a teal color and put SWIM on the room that she had marked in purple as TRAIN.  
Lenalee flipped to the next page and switched back to red once again indicating the stairs the never seemed to end. Allen was beginning to wonder just how long the stairs where.  
"And this is the last floor that you need to know. This is our auditorium, cafeteria, and the rooms of our teachers." She marked the auditorium as AUD and the cafeteria was marked in green as FOOD. "And this is the best way to get there," drew a line from the stairs to thoughts rooms showing the easiest ways to get their.  
With a final click Lenalee put her pen back into her binder and put her pen away and waved at Allen as she walked off. "Bye Allen! See you later!"  
Allen waved back and looked down at his map again and smiled. What a nice girl, he thought as he looked back down at his maps and started following Lenalees directions.

AN2- Nine: What the hell? AN2? The fuck? Leo! Come explain  
Leo: It's An2 because this is the second Authors note for this chapter.  
Nine: What?! The hell it is! I haven't written any other AN yet!  
Leo: I know that you didn't, I did because there are some things that the readers should be aware of.  
Nine: Like what?!  
Leo: The fact that you like to write stories that seem innocent enough and then turn unto some twisted mass murder type thing of end in a VERY graphic sex seen or have serious adult content in the middle for no reason.  
Nine: Hey! They have a reason sometimes!  
Leo: Riggggghhhttt. What ever. Just finish the AN already and let me live in peace until the next chapter.  
Nine: Why should I!?  
Leo: Because correcting all the mistakes you always make takes a week and a bottle of aspirin.  
Nine: Aw, nut up ya woosy.  
Leo: Hey would it kill you be a little nice to me?  
Nine: Probly not, but I'm not going to risk taking that chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

AN: Now I bring to you the next chapter of Nine's little story.

Warning: surprisingly enough it is still pretty clean.

Disclaimer: Nope she has still not found troughs elusive DGM contracts yet.

Allen found the principles office fairly easily, especially with how hard it had seemed before Lenalees help.

When Allen walked into the office he was quite surprised by what he saw. There where mountains upon mountains of papers staked off to the side and over a hundred smaller stacks outlining a thinner path that led to the desk in the middle of the room that had a big map behind it. A small couch that was just off to the side, but still in front of the desk as well.

It also had a little path leading to it.

On the desk was a young-looking with black hair wearing a white coat and a little bray on top of his head. He looked really tired and Allen felt bad about needing to wake him up.

As Allen was about to go try to shake the man awake another person came in through a different door of to the side he wore a lab coat and had short blond hair. He started yelling at the sleeping form on the desk.

"Oi! Komui! Get up! You have a visitor and paper work to do! Hey! Komui!" The blond shook the sleeping person who Allen could only assume was the principal, Komui. What surprised Allen even more was that the supposed principal didn't even seem to stir.

Seeing this the other guy sighed and looked at Allen. "Don't freak out when I wake him up, OK?" Mr. Blondy asked him. All Allen did was nod. What on earth was he going to do that would make him freak out?

Slowly the other man leaned down and whispered into Komuis ear "Lenalees getting married."

Allen didn't even have time to register the name of the girl who had helped before Komui suddenly snapped up and was standing waving around some chainsaw, needle snake head, gun, cannon, hybrid, thingy, that scared the crap out of Allen. What was worse was that he had no idea where the thing had even come from, or how he was able to hold it up since it was almost twice the mans size.

"Nooo, Lenalee! How could you! Where is he! He's making you do it isn't he! Tell Nii-san where the big ugly octopus is, and big brother will take care of it, I swear!" Komui was swinging the dangerous machine around now with tears running down his face. Allen now understood why the one man had told him not to freak out.

"Komui, shut up! No man would dare marry Lenalee for fear of getting chopped up by you so just cool it! You have a guest!" The other man yelled over the principals loud shouts and death threats.

One thing was sure, no matter how pretty or nice the girl may have seemed there was no way in hell Allen was even going to pretend to consider any kind of non-friend relationship between the two of them, that was for sure.

Komui stopped crying and waving his torture death device around almost immediately now that he had leaned that his precious little sister wasn't betrothed to some slimy octopus that only wanted to put his icy tentacles all over her.

"Really?" He asked the other man with round eyes looking through the glasses Allen just now realized where resting on his nose.

The blond sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose like if he focused enough he could end the head ach he felt. "Yes, really. Now put your little toy away and talk with the boy. And don't forget about your paper work, and these documents," The lab coat guy dropped off a fairly sizable pile of papers and walked off with out a second glance at them.

Frowning at the new papers, Principal Komui put his 'toy' as the other guy had put it ( how could any thing like that be considered a toy?) in the same mysterious black hole Allen assumed he had under his desk to hide all of his 'toys', and addressed the young male in front of him with a smile.

"So, what is it I can help you with?"

Allen was at a loss for words for a moment. How could he act like nothing had happened only a moment ago he'd been swinging a massive weapon of death around? Allen quickly recovered and put on a pleasant smile.

"I was wondering if it would be possible for me to join this school. I've heard that it is very good," Allen looked at Komui to see how he would react. Komui looked confused to say the least.

"Why is it just you here then? Where are your parents or legal guardian?" The principle asked trying to figure things out.

"They're away on business," Allen lied. He really he didn't want Master Cross here, and Allen didn't think that he counted anyway since the point of a Guardian was to guard you from danger, not throw you right into the middle of it and leave with only a pile of debts in their place.

Komui didn't know what to make of this. Shirley this smiling boy had someone thow cared enuf for him to at least come get him registered for school? But then again, what reason would he have to lie?

Komui nodded and made his decision. He would do all that he could to help this boy, and part of that would be getting him into the school so that he could keep an eye on him since it seemed like his parents didn't seem to really care about him.

"All right then. How do you plan on paying for this school then?" Komui asked him. Perhaps if the kid had some savings Komui could help him get a descent scholarship to the school and some of the books and things that he would need.

"Well I have some money and I can earn more. If it's possible to get a scholarship then that would help." The boy said exactly what Komui was hoping to hear almost to the letter.  
"Ok then! We can do that. Come with me and we will test your eligibility for one and see how much is left for you to pay!" Komui said happily as he clapped his hands to gather.

An2: Nine: God damn it! This whole thing again?  
Leo: Yes this whole thing again. I translate the crap you give me into understandable English in return for the postponing of my early death and dibs at the first AN.  
Nine: That's such total crap! I never agreed to that! And even If I did you wouldn't get both! Ya gotta chose!  
Leo: Fine. I chose AN and you still can't kill me because if you do Leona will be very upset with you for killing the only person she trusts not to make fun of her for her spelling.  
Nine: Why should I care about that?  
Leo: Because remember that time you broke her computer with the online spell checker?  
Nine: *shivers* Vividly.  
Leo: Now imagine if you got rid of her most cherished spell checker that also does some grammar.  
Nine:*pales* Fine! Your safe, for now. But the moment I find someone who can replace you ,you're dead.  
Leo: Thanks for the warning.  
Nine: Don't mention it. Anyways, thank you guys for sticking around for a chapter two. And by guys I mean the one person who actually cares. I will answer any questions or comments you may have if you just leave them in the reviews. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

AN: This is a really short chapter. Mabby this is like a Christmass present from Nine? No, she was probably just to lazy to write any more this time.  
Warning: Allen curses near the end.  
Disclaimer: Nine still doesn't own D. Gray-Man

After three hours, Allen was finally done testing with a scary looking but reasonably nice woman named Helveska. After that he had been presented to about five or so high-ranking big wigs that had been given some of his backroud history and test results. After talking among themselves for a minuet they started to ask Allen all kinds of questions like why he wanted to enter, why it was that he was entering now of all times and what kind of activities he was in before coming here.

Allen told them that he wanted to enter because of his adoptive father who had always wanted him to go to the best school possible and that he was entering now because his current guardian thight that this would be a good time for him to go. In reality Cross had just disappeared and Allen took it as his chance to enter the best school he could fined.

As for what he liked to do as extra curricular activities he told them that he liked singing, playing the piano, playing the guitar, playing the flute, sparring with swords, hand to hand combat, and that he liked to swim.

He knew it was quite a long list, probably unnecessarily so, but it was better to have too much then to have to little, right?

The big wigs talked for a bit more after all that and when they where finally done the one in the middle said in a large booming voice that came out of no where "Allen Walker, we have found you worthy of an 85% scholarship. You will have to pay for your books, supplies, class fees and uniform. That is all." and with that the lights went all the way off and then all the way on and the big wigs were gone leaving Allen and Komui alone in the room with Helvaska.

Komui was thrilled. 85% was an impressive scholarship for this school. 100% would have been ideal though, or even some thing over since that would have paied for any surprise class fees. But Komui wasn't going to complain.

"Hey! You did it!" Komui clapped Allen on the back happily.

Allen for his part was a bit surprised and confused. First of all, where in the bloody hell did troughs guys go!? Secondly, 85%! That was far more than the young teen had expected. Allen had hoped four at least a half schooloership, but hadd't even dared to dream for more then 60%. Why 85 though and not some other number? Allen decided to just go with it ad enjoy his little bit of luck for now.

An2: Nine: So, short chapter. Ah well, there will be more eventually. Questions and comments will be answered so don't be afraid to ask. I wont bite, promise!. Oh and what would be a good name for a strip club in this universe?


End file.
